Detrás de las cámaras
by Neko90-bcn
Summary: Drabbles independientes sobre esta obra de Arina Tanemura. Fandom: I·O·N
1. Ai Minase

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenecen. Lo único mío aquí son la idea y las palabras utilizadas.

* * *

Cuando ella se desmayó, supo que todo había acabado, que no podría recuperarlo por mucho que lo intentara.

Cuando ella se desmayó, comprendió que había perdido desde antes de empezar.

Fue por eso por lo que cuando al fin se aseguraron de que estaba bien, se retiró de aquella competición de la manera más limpia y digna que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias.

Subieron a la azotea y le miró de arriba a abajo. Pensó bien lo que iba a decir, respiró hondo y lo soltó. Le quería, le quería de verdad, pero sabía que él no la quería a ella y que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Aquello que había entre I·O·N y Mikado era muy diferente a lo que habían tenido ellos primero. Porque, aunque sí, todo había empezado por los poderes sobrenaturales y ambas se habían enamorado de él, él no la quería. Nunca la quiso.

Las miradas, las sonrisas, los paseos e incluso los besos no habían sido más que una ilusión creada por la fascinación de él y su propia ilusión deseando que fuera verdad. Y cuando lo dejaron, pensó que podría superarlo. Y de verdad que lo intentó.

Pero tenía que ocultar todo aquello, porque era lo mejor para él. Tenía que hacerle creer que ella estaba bien. Si pensaba, por un solo momento, que seguía sintiendo algo por él, sobretodo ahora que había hecho las paces con I·O·N, era probable que hiciera menos de lo que se habría atrevido normalmente.

Sin embargo, necesitaba asegurarse de que de verdad sentía algo por ella. Algo más que fascinación por sus poderes. Algo más que lo que había sentido por ella algún día. Siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque por dentro se estuviera rompiendo. No podía permitir que le hiciera lo mismo a otra persona.

*

Sabía que había hecho bien. Estaba destrozada por dentro, después de una noche de llena de lágrimas, pero al menos se sentía a gusto consigo misma. Entonces, le vio llegar. Parecía muy abatido ¿Qué habría pasado? Nunca le había visto esa cara después de cortar con ella.

Tenía que hacérselo ver. No sabía qué podía haber pasado desde que salieron ayer hasta aquel momento, pero seguro que él había hecho algo mal.

De nuevo, con una máscara que ocultara para siempre aquello que verdaderamente sentía.

Aunque sabía que merecía la pena. Si él era feliz, seguro que merecía la pena.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	2. Tagosaku

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenecen. Lo único mío aquí son la idea y las palabras utilizadas.

* * *

Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, observaba a todos los alumnos llegar. Un nuevo día, nuevas sorpresas. Vio a Hourai, llegar bastante abatido y cómo Minase se acercaba para hablar con él. Ella estaba de buen humor, pero parecía preocupada. Era algo normal. Estaba enamorada de él y no era correspondida. Pero algo le llamó la atención.

Un chico rubio. Todo el mundo le miraba. Curiosamente, él saludaba a algunas personas. Estaba demasiado lejos como para poder verle la cara, ya que llevaba el pelo -largo, aparentemente muy suave- suelto. El desconocido se acercó a Hourai por la espalda y este pareció conocerle. Y algo en su manera de saludarle _precisamente a él_ le hizo suponer quién sería.

Los siguió hasta la parte de atrás del edificio. Estaban sentados debajo de una de las ventanas del pasillo, escondidos del mundo, dónde se cuentan los secretos. Se sentía casi un intruso, pero sabía que nadie le vería, que nadie notaría su presencia.

Hablaban de la señorita I·O·N. Reconoció su voz desde el sitio dónde estaba. En aquel momento, estaba contando por qué empezó a llevar el lazo en el pelo, cuando le escogieron delegado. Oh, sí, se acordaba. Le había visto ponerse delante de la clase muy avergonzado, muy tervioso, balbuceando en algunas partes. Era enternecedor. Cuando acabó la clase, ella se le acercó y le dijo lo de la cinta. Fue muy amable. Recordó que en aquel momento sintió celos de ella, aunque no sabía por qué. No quería saberlo, posiblemente.

A partir de aquel momento, había empezado a utilizar la cinta y a acosar a la señorita I·O·N. Siempre con declaraciones de amor preparadas para cuando ella apareciera. Siempre que ella le decía que no, sonreía, como si fuera una broma. Todo el mundo, incluso ella, pensaban que lo era, que solo lo hacía porque se aburría o porque en realidad no le importaba que le dijera que no. Nadie más que él veía esa tristeza que salía a relucir cuando todo el mundo dejaba de mirar. Era, de verdad, un muy buen actor. Y cuando aquella tristeza saía a relucir, no podía evitar odiarla. Por ser la causante de tal sufrimiento, quizá. O por no querer darse cuenta de la verdad.

Era increíble el amor que sentía por aquella chica. Era capaz de ayudar a Hourai, de animarlo para que volviera con ella, para poder hacerla feliz. Ojalá alguien hiciera algo así por él.

Hourai se levanta. Parece que va a por ella. Él parece abatido cuando se queda solo. Tiene queintentar parecer alegre. Quizá así él sonría un poco también. Pero de todas sus reacciones, la que menos se espera es la que ocurre. Hace que se agache, que se ponga a su nivel. Le confiesa aquello que él siempre ha sabido. Que las sonrisas y las bromas eran una fachada. _Como si no lo supiera_. Le duele verle así, pero no puede hacer nada, porque la única persona que puede hacerlo es ella y no es posible. Así que se limita a escuchar, recoger y recomponer de la mejor manera que sabe los pedazos del corazón de Kouki. Le acaricia la cabeza, el pelo. Quizá es una de las pocas veces que podrá hacerlo con tanta libertad.

-Sabes... Te queda bien el pelo suelto. Pero seguro que a ella le gusta verte con la cinta. -_Anímate, por favor. No es bueno que estés triste. No me gusta que estés triste._

Levanta la cabeza y le mira. Como si le estuviera viendo por primera vez. Y así es como se siente él. Se quedan en un silencio espeso que empieza a ser incómodo. Al final, se levanta, y empieza a caminar para ir a clase. Pero la voz de él le retiene. Un segundo. _Gracias_. No es más que una palabra. Pero no es el gracias lo que le frena, es la manera de decirlo. Es un susurro, un agradecimiento que nace desde el fondo del alma y que se quedará grabado en su cerebro para siempre.

Llegan a los pasillos. Se ha vuelto a poner la cinta y vuelve a lucir su sonrisa insolente. Un grupo de chicas pasan por su lado y se quedan mirándole. Él coquetea con ellas. Se le da bien y a veces se divierte, aunque nunca signifique nada. Entonces sabe que es su momento de volver a las sombras.

A esperar a que le necesite, sin que le importe nada más.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
